The Flimsy Facade
by palomagirl
Summary: Three years before Blaine meets Kurt at Dalton, he is still in the closet, and, in order to refrain from being bullied, decides to put up a facade, and ask a girl out on a date.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine was a smart boy. Even at 14, he was the smartest in his class, was in Algebra II as a freshman, and had an A in Physics. So when he realized that he was, in fact, gay, he knew that he could not tell anyone. He knew that doing so would tarnish his reputation and his life would never be the same. Unfortunately, all of his friends had been on at least one date by the time they were 14, while Blaine had turned down every girl that had asked him out, so his friends were starting to get suspicious. So, in order to convince them that he did likes girls, he decided to take a girl out. Besides, it's not like anything bad could happen, right?

He knew that most guys fantasized about girls, and when they finally got up the nerve to ask them out, it was like a dream come true. For him, though, he didn't fantasize about girls. So for him to ask a girl out took a lot of planning, and research. It surprised him how much information could be found through Google. When he had analyzed every move that he would make, and planned his outfit accordingly, he decided to make the first move. For his "date", he picked Kinsley Robertson, a girl his age that he had known for most of his life.

On Monday, he saw her in Spanish, in which she sat behind him. When their teacher gave them an assignment, he turned around, and asked, "Kinsley, can you help me? I just can't seem to translate this." She, of course, had said yes, especially since, unknown to him, she had liked him since they were in seventh grade. He pointed to a sentence that said, "Te ves Hermosa hoy," and asked, "What does this mean? I understand You, look, and today…but what does Hermosa mean?" Kinsley looked at him and said, "Beautiful". "What?" he asked. "You look beautiful today," said Kinsley. Blaine looked at her and said, "Well, that's flattering, but I think that you look more beautiful than I ever could." She looked at him and blushed, and cast her eyes downward. She murmured a quiet thank you, and then smiled. Blaine then knew that he had nothing to worry about, that his plan would work without a doubt.

The next day, he saw her standing at her locker, putting some of her books in, and watched her check her hair in a mirror she had attached to the inside of the locker door. He didn't know why she always worried so much about her hair; her brown hair with the subtle blonde highlights was so gorgeous that if she ever dyed it, he would personally question her sanity. Despite his sexual preferences, he had to admit that she looked pretty today; her denim boot-cut jeans matched her blush-colored tank top perfectly, as did her matching ballet flats. He wondered absentmindedly if she had gotten dressed up for him; he felt a little twinge of guilt, but shrugged it off and walked towards her. When he reached her side, she looked up at him with a slight look of surprise in her eyes, and a smile on her lips. Blaine was pretty sure that he also saw a faint trace of red on her cheeks; did he really make her blush that easily? While he was contemplating this, she said, "Hi, Blaine." He looked her in the eyes, and replied, "Hey, Kinsley."

"How are you today?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm…great actually," she said, and blushed.

"Well, that's always a good thing. So, listen, I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Are you busy on Friday?"

She blushed a deep red, looked up at him, and said, "No, I'm not…why?"

He really felt bad for this; he could tell that she really liked him. He could back out, but…

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me?" he asked.

"Of course," she breathed.

"Okay then. Well, here's my number. How about I call you tonight and we can figure out the details?"

She blushed again, and said, "That sounds good."

The bell rang then, and they said goodbye to each other. Blaine walked off to Algebra and thought, _Wow, I have a date on Friday._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! Sorry, no authors note on the first chapter; it was my first time posting, and now I know how. Okay, so this is Chapter two (obviously). And, please please please review! I love reviews like sponge bob likes Krabby Patties. **

**By Thursday, everyone at the school knew about Blaine's date with Kinsley. At lunchtime on Thursday, Blaine walked in, and sat down at his usual table, when he heard, "HEY, ANDERSON!" He looked up in surprise, and saw Kyle Brennan, the quarterback of the football team, waving at him. Blaine simply nodded in reply, then went back to his turkey sandwich. He usually sat with the same four people; two guys, one named Mark, and the other Kyle; and two girls, Candice and Marisa. They were sitting near him, but there was still plenty of space between him and them. He scooted a little closer to them, trying to tune in to their conversation. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blur of color, and when he turned to his right, Kinsley was sitting next to him. **

"**Hi," she said.**

"**Oh, hi, Kinsley," said Blaine.**

**As she looked up at him, she said, "I was sitting with my friends, but they told me that I was looking at you too much, and if I didn't stop, they were going to come get you and drag you over to our table. So, I decided to just come sit by you. Uhh….is that okay?"**

**Blaine said, "Oh, yeah, totally fine," and then smiled, making her blush. **

**She ran her fingers along the edge of the table, obviously nervous. Blaine looked down at her hands, then up at her, and asked, "Are you okay, Kinsley? You seem kind of nervous."**

**Her eyes got wide, and she put her hands in her lap, and then blushed, as if she was embarrassed that he had seen her acting nervous. **

"**Oh, yes, I'm fine…it's just…well…"**

"**What?"**

"**See," she said, "my best friend Kristen is having a party tomorrow night, and I really want to go, and…"**

**Blaine realized what she was saying, "Oh, Kinsley, that's fine if you want to cancel, I totally understand." He could just find someone else to take out, or he could wait until the next time she was free…**

**She suddenly broke into his thoughts, "Oh, no! No, I don't want to cancel. I'm actually wondering if you would want to go with me to the party."**

**Of course he wanted to go with her. Besides, if they were in public, then people really wouldn't know that he was gay. He still felt a little guilty about using her, but it was necessary for him to do this. He then realized that she was awaiting an answer. **

"**Oh, I would love to go with you."**

**She seemed surprise, then controlled her emotions, and said, "Are you sure? You didn't, like, make reservations or something, did you?"**

**He hadn't even thought about making reservations. "No, I haven't, actually."**

**She then smiled with relief, and said, "Good, well, since I know where Kristen lives, I was thinking that my mom and I could come by and pick you up…is that okay?"**

**He felt that, as the guy, he should pick her up, but since he really had no way of transportation, he nodded, and said, "That's a good idea." **

**For the rest of lunch, they made small talk, and ate their consecutive lunches until the bell rang, and they went their separate ways. **

**When he got home at the end of the day, he went straight to his closet and started picking out his outfit for the following night. As he started looking through his wardrobe, he realized just how many clothes he had. He finally chose a simple button down shirt with some of his designer beat-up jeans. When his mom got home, he told her about his date, and she smiled, even though she was sure he was gay. She checked over his outfit, and agreed that it was the right thing to wear. Over dinner, he told her all about Kinsley, and even though he talked they way a infatuated teenager should, he didn't feel anything when he thought about her. **


End file.
